Unexpected Visit
by Spiny97
Summary: Ash visits Cerulean gym for a unknown cause. Will both he and Misty find out why he came?...Contains pokeShipping Ash x Misty AAML yadda yadda yadda. Nothing more than fluff, hot fluff, but fluff all the same.


**Unexpected Visit**

**A Pokeshipping Oneshot**

Ash Ketchum stood in front of a Large, blue, Dome shaped building. The Roof was vivid Pink and Yellow Inward stripes visible from behind a large Model of a Dewgong that sat there on it's belly smiling away at the rest of Cerulean city. A Large Sign in front of the building read:

CERULEAN GYM

GYM LEADER: MISTY

THE TOMBOYISH MERMAID!

Ash chuckled at the word Tomboyish, then thought of Misty. It had been so long since he had last seen her. Ash had enjoyed his travels through Hoenn and Sinnoh, but they felt Empty without her reassuring smile, her annoying sarcastic tone of voice and her Warm, Deep sea blue eyes and Flaming Red hair, which was a little out of place next to her Blue Water-type Pokemon, apart from Her Goldeen and Seakng, which blended in perfectly. Ash thought of the time he saw her wearing a Goldeen outfit, she thought it was an Embarrassing intrusion but she had read him wrong, he found it stunning and a beautiful way of looking at her. Ash rekindled those happy joyous memories.

Sheesh, I've really got Misty on the mind today. Why am I here again? Is there something I need to do?

Ash didn't know why he had come here, but some strange instinct had pulled him here like a Magnet. There was something he needed to do, but what was it?

Ash turned to the little Yellow Rodent upon his shoulder. His beloved, trusted little pikachu.

"Heh, Pikachu? You ready to see an old friend again?"

The Yellow mouse nodded and smiled.

"Pika!"

He walked through the doors…

Misty stood on the top Diving Board above the wide open pool. There was silence all around her. Only she, a pool of water, and her thoughts were in the room. For Misty, diving was like 6 months of Therapy. Water cooled her, calmed her and let her gather her thoughts. She was about to jump, until the very thing she was thinking about, the one thing she had always wanted and would ever want, stepped through the door and said Hello.

"Hi Misty!" shouted Ash from the other end of the room.

"ASH?!" Misty shouted back as she jumped into the air. The sudden shock threw her off balance, she tumbled awkwardly and clumsily until she belly flopped on the waters surface with a massive splash. Ash covered his eyes to avoid being blinded by water.

Ash ran towards the edge of the water where Misty was slowly climbing out. She collapsed on her back, revealing a large Red mark on her stomach. Her legs dangled in the water.

"Misty! Are you alright? Say something!"

"Ouch…"

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was some fall! I thought you were dead for a minute!"

Misty couldn't help but roll her eyes. She then blushed and looked up at him.

'_He's here, actually here. Oh god, what do I do? Come on! Speak you fool!'_

"It's…nice to see you too Ash…Ouch…"

"Thanks. Now lets take you inside."

Inside her mind, Misty danced around with Joy.

'_He cares so much about me…No, pull yourself together Misty.'_

Misty sat with a towel around her shoulders drinking a cup of Hot tea. Ash sat next to her. There was an awkward Silence. Misty was stabbing herself in her head.

Say something you fool! Now's your chance! Speak! Speak! SPEAK!

"So then…Ash?...how are….when were…err…Why are you here? Yes, why are you here?" Misty pulled the words out of her mouth.

That's more like it

"you know? I'm really not sure. I was just kinda...drawn here…y'know?" Came the stuttering reply.

'_Destiny destiny destiny destiny destiny destiny DESTINY!'_

'_No! Shut up! He's your friend, nothing more!'_

"Really? Err….Ash? Can I ask you something?"

'_What? Not yet! No No No No! Godamnit! I can't even watch! And I'm just a voice in your head! That's it for me!'_

"Yeah, of course Misty."

Misty panicked. Not only had her ego, the only think keeping her flying right, left, but she had also forgotten what she was going to say. Options ran through her head like a never ending list. Saying never mind would make her look stupid, making up a question wouldn't get past ash, even if he is dense. How could she get her point across?

Almost on instinct, Misty felt herself fall forwards towards Ash. She couldn't stop herself. She knew what was coming. This was the LAST thing she wanted to do right now, but It was the first thing she had wanted to do for years now. All she could do was brace herself. She was too far forward to break now. Do or Die. It was time.

She kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes, trying to make herself look passionate, even if she was a nervous wreck. She was enjoying it. Immensely. This was the best last resort plan EVER. She crawled forwards onto him, this time on purpose. She wrapped her arms around his back and behind his head, refusing to let go. In her head, all sense was lost in an Inferno of Passion and Lust.

Behind her closed eyes, ash was waving his Arms like a maniac in shock. His eyes were still and wide. His expression; Starstruck. He tried to talk or push himself away, but Misty's hand blocked his path, and for some strange reason he couldn't bare to unlock his lips from hers. Although he didn't quite know it, he was enjoying it just as much as her. Something in his mind Clicked. It was the very thing he had locked away years ago to avoid breakdown after Misty had left, It was the reason Ash hadn't fallen for any of his other attractive Female Companions. It was the very reason he was here right now. It dawned upon him, hitting him like a Brick Wall. A forgotten need reawakened.

_I'm in love with Misty Waterflower_

He returned the kiss with as Much fiery Passion and Lust as She had. To her surprise, she felt Ash's lips press against her own, hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and with his free hand, tussled her silky red hair. Their combined force was enough to roll them both off the sofa and onto the floor where they continued as if nothing had happened. Her eyes opened, and through their embrace, both managed to smile. They stared deeply into each others eyes. Swirling Chocolate ones met gleaming pools of cerulean blue, behind both of them were explosions of emotions. Misty forced herself to break away for just enough time to utter the words she had so longingly wanted to say. Ash returned those exact same words.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum"

"I love you too, Misty."

They rekindled their Embrace for another good few minutes. The Warmth of their bodies against each other kept them safe from the cold claws of the metallic Floorboards. Unbeknown to both of them, In the furthest depths and corners of Misty's mind, a voice whispered almost silently.

'_That's much, much better.' It said._

Also unknown to them, Pikachu stared from the window, it's wide smile almost too much for it's face to handle.


End file.
